It is known to connect multiple devices (i.e., modules) into a data network for sharing data between the networked modules. It is also known to connect multiple modules into a power network for distributing power between the networked modules. It is still further known to connect multiple modules into a data and power (i.e., “data/power”) network for sharing both data and power between the networked modules. In each type of network, the connections between modules must follow a prescribed topology in order for the network to function properly. In many cases, the design and implementation of data, power and/or data/power networks is complex. A need therefore exists for improved systems and methods for organizing the data and power connections between modules in order to form a data/power network.